


He's No Florence Nightingale

by sexy_sinful_writer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, M/M, Medical Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_sinful_writer/pseuds/sexy_sinful_writer
Summary: A fill for a prompt on Avengerkink:
After a bad injury, Tony is hospitalized for an extended amount of time. He is intubated and on heavy pain meds.During his time there someone with some freaky medical kink decides to take advantage of his state and rapes him repeatedly. long-term.
http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=53561365#t53561365





	

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to rape by hospital personnel, this story involves a lot of shaky medical knowledge obtained from Wikipedia, absolutely no knowledge of hospital procedures, and obviously, gross misuse of medical equipment.

While exchanging gossip with his coworkers, Brian was shocked to hear Iron Man was admitted to his hospital. Apparently he was hit by a shockwave from a bomb and collapsed from severe pulmonary contusions that resulted in acute respiratory distress syndrome while trying to evacuate people from the blast site. They discovered he also suffered hearing loss and minor burns. The ICU staff had put him on mechanical ventilation.

First couple of days Mr. Stark was there, Brian was lucky enough to have shifts in the ICU. He didn’t do anything other than his job, but he looked. He’d come home and think about it all night. Those rosy lips stretched around the endotracheal tube, that dusky and magnificent dick with a catheter stuck in it, but most of all that sweet little asshole he got to see while he changed his diapers. 

Not only was Mr. Stark gorgeous, he was a famous superhero and inventor. He flew around in a suit of armor and fought alien invasions with technology he created himself. If his reported IQ and list of patents didn’t tip you off to how above everyone he was, that would. He was also incredibly rich. There would be a certain thrill in fucking a man like that.

Once the doctors deemed Mr. Stark recovered enough, they moved him out of the ICU and into his own room. Very slowly he was brought out of the coma. He still had a long road to recovery, but the worst of it was over. As he needed to remain on the ventilator until his lungs had healed, he was still heavily sedated. Brian was overjoyed to be assigned as his nurse.

Luckily Mr. Stark was in a private wing of the hospital, it was low traffic, nicely furnished, soundproof single rooms, and nurses assigned to care for only one patient at a time. With the exception of Carrie, who relieved him in the early mornings and Dr. Millard who checked in at the end of the day, Brian was the only one who cared for Mr. Stark. 

Brian administered his drugs, changed his diapers and bags, bathed him, and monitored his health. The first few days of this, Brian kept thinking about that ass. Every night before he went to sleep in his tiny apartment, he jerked off imagining what it would feel like. 

Mr. Stark’s health had been improving and Brian was having trouble holding back his curiosity. He just wanted to see inside that beautiful ass. So he obtained a speculum from proctology department. One day after giving Mr. Stark his latest dose of propofol and ketamine, he acted on his curiosity.

Brian slipped on some gloves and used his finger to feel around Mr. Stark’s anus. He lubricated the speculum and eased it into the ass in front of him. Once everything was set, he took a look inside. The walls were shiny and pink. They looked like they were inviting his dick inside, just waiting to wrap around him. Brian’s dick was uncomfortably hard.

He didn’t even pretend he was going to resist any longer, he removed the speculum, replacing it with his fingers. The tight walls hugged his fingers, spongy and soft. Experimentally, he licked Mr. Stark’s cock around the catheter, not bad but not something he’d do on a regular basis. He stretched him until he was reasonably sure his dick would fit. He slipped his dick in with a shudder of pleasure. It only took a few pumps before he came, the whole experience was that arousing. 

+-+

Once things had settled down, Mr. Stark’s visitors had a pretty reliable schedule. The Avengers came on different days of the week during the morning shift, and Brian often passed them on their way out. Miss Potts came during the lunch hour, sometimes in the evening as well. That left the afternoon open for fucking.

He liked to do it during that short period of time the sedatives wore off, but sometimes he indulged himself and did it during Mr. Stark’s unconscious periods as well. It so was much better to see his partner reacting.

The first time he did it with Mr. Stark conscious was amazing. Brian had his legs up on his shoulders when he watched those eyes flutter open as he was prepping him. His jaw and throat worked around the endotracheal tube as if he was trying to say something. The muscles in his legs and arms twitched uselessly. Brian stroked his thigh to comfort him before finishing prepping. He got a better grip on Mr. Stark’s hips and lined up his dick.

He looked down at Mr. Stark’s panicked eyes as he thrust into him. There was a squirt of piss, filling the bag strapped to his leg further. He reached up to stroke his cheek as he continued thrusting. In between pants, he made shushing noises to soothe his partner. Waking up intubated can be quite stressful.

He leaned in close, and just loud enough to be heard over the ventilator he said, “Don’t worry Tony, I’m going to take care of you.”

Tony twinged at that, the muscles in his ass rippling around Brian’s dick. He came, blowing the biggest load he had ever seen in Tony’s ass. He went loose and had to take a minute before pulling out. Brian had never been so satisfied.

Tony’s expected release date got pushed back a bit. His lungs weren’t healing as quickly as they hoped. Dr. Millard said it was probably due to the arc reactor. Everyone started making arrangements for a more long-term stay. Brian was disappointed when they switched to a gastric feeding tube. He understood they couldn’t keep the nasogastric feeding tube in long term, but seeing the g-tube sticking out of Tony’s stomach ruined the picture a bit for him. Not enough to stop though.

Tony’s friends started pleading with him to get better. Brian didn’t have the heart to tell them that as sedated as he was that early in the day, there was only a small chance of him hearing and no way he could respond. They said all sorts of things, jokes, promises, news, and anything else that came to mind. It was kind of embarrassing to listen to, but he made some intriguing discoveries about Tony that way. 

He once came in on War Machine while he was talking to Tony. “I know you love shitty porn like Sexy Nurse and Patient Fuck All Night Long or something equally stupid, but can’t stay here any longer, you need to get better.”

+-+

Brian had taken to putting a rectal dilator in Tony at the beginning of his shift during the diaper change. By the time Miss Potts would leave and Brian was done cleaning and adjusting Tony’s dosages, he would be nice and loose for him. Before Brain knew it, he had worked Tony up to the widest gauge they had here at the hospital.

The way Tony’s hole fluttered when he removed it was delicious. He couldn’t help but plunge in straight away. He pumped his dick into that sweet, sweet ass. He hadn’t really touched it before, but this time Brian leaned down and licked the arc reactor. Its power sent a shiver down his spine and out his dick. This time he pulled out as he came, spreading his semen all over Tony’s thighs, he’d clean up when he gave Tony his sponge bath. As usual Tony pissed from the force Brian used to fuck him; it wasn’t like he could control his bladder with the catheter in. Tony always seemed embarrassed about it, he’d get all red and teary eyed, but Brian wasn’t judging. In fact he loved taking care of Tony like that. Brian knew Tony had slept with a lot of people before him, but he was starting to think what they had was more significant than any of those relationships.

The next day, Miss Potts stopped on her way out to talk to Brian, they had chatted a few times before. “I’m going on a business trip next week, but before I left I wanted to thank you for taking such great care of Tony. You really seem to care.”

Brian was so happy she noticed that he spent the rest of the day giving Tony soft caresses and holding his hand through sex. He loved the shiver he got when he traced the scars around the arc reactor. He even gave Tony a blowjob. He couldn’t actually ejaculate with the tube blocking everything that wasn’t coming out of the bladder, but he could orgasm just fine.

Brian used Miss Pott’s absence to spend more time with Tony. He loved seeing the way his eyes would widen when he woke up to find Brian sitting with him. It was so cute that he’d go through the trouble of lifting his arms just so Brain would hold his hand. Their sex life got more interesting too.

At first Tony’s ass had been pretty tight, but after having a rectal dilator in every day, his sphincter could no longer close properly. It wasn’t a huge problem since Tony was wearing diapers anyway, but Brian kind of missed the tightness during sex. So he came up with a plan to get it back, at least briefly.

He figured out that if he lifted the arc reactor out of its casing, and fiddled with the wires underneath he could send an electric shock through Tony’s body and tighten him up at least briefly. It was a pretty mild current so it should only have tingled a bit. He was sure Tony wouldn’t mind, he’d want their love making to be good for him.

To start off, Brian pressed the wires down for a quick little zap. It worked, Tony’s ass clamped down on his dick. He started moving in slow deliberate strokes, smiling at the way Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head. When Tony started loosening again, Brian reached his hand in to add another shock. Tony’s legs squeezed him so hard, the drainage bag burst, covering them in urine. It stank, but Brian had long accepted even the unglamorous parts of Tony so he kept going. It wasn’t long before he came inside Tony.

In the gentlest possible motions, Brain stripped down Tony completely and wiped away the sweat, piss, and semen that covered Tony. Once he was sure every inch of him was clean, he put on a new hospital gown and saw about putting the catheter and diaper back on.

Carefully avoiding the tube, Brian lowered down to kiss Tony on the cheek. He never thought he’d care this much about him. Some might call it the Florence Nightingale Effect, but Brian knew it was much more than that. He had seen every inch of Tony and loved him and Tony loved him back. Their daily consummation of love proved it.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants more misery, consider: Propofol is known to cause sexual hallucinations. Brian cleans up all evidence of what he’s doing. Tony may never know for sure if he was actually raped or if it was all just a hallucination.


End file.
